Warcraft 3:Reign of Chaos
by Godzilla4eva
Summary: This is my version of what will happen in Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos. This story will utilize all units, abilities, and spells from the game, but inserted into a different story line. Rating is for later chapters. *Chapter 1 Revised, others to follow*
1. Prologue

Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos Prologue: Setting the Stage 

Author's Note: No, I do not own any part of Warcraft, whether it is Warcraft 1,2, or 3. This is my version of Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos (note: this is written before the game has come out, I am getting all information from blizzard's beta version guide, so if this information becomes inaccurate when the real game comes out, forgive me!)

It has been 23 years since the Orcs invaded the land of Azeroth. A new horde has arisen from the ashes, and has settled in Khaz Modan. The nation of Azeroth has been re-established, and constantly pushes the bickering alliance nations to invade Khaz Modan and destroy the new horde. To the far north west of the Azerothean Continent and all its troubles is the Northrend Continent. There lies the growing army of the mighty Undead Scourge, lead by the Lich King Ner'zhul. The demonic Burning Legion is preparing for its final invasion and draining of all magic from Azeroth, and their undead servants are to lead this war. To the south west of Northrend and directly west of Khaz Modan lies the fabled land of Kalimdor, where the ancient Night Elves live and prosper. 

The Scourge Army prepares itself for a massive invasion into both Azeroth and Kalimdor to insure victory. Ner'Zhul has hired 4 fleets Goblin Zeppelins to carry a main strike force toward the southern shores of Azeroth, and begin an invasion from the swamps of sorrow.

The Night Elves are aware that the Burning Legion has returned with its new undead army, and they prepare themselves in defense of any invasion attempted by these abominations. Neither the Orcs nor the Humans are aware of the Burning Legion's imminent invasion. Tensions between all four races are extremely high, and a war of titanic proportions is rearing over the horizon. The victor of the war is unclear, but it is sure that the face of the world will be changed forever…..


	2. Invasion Force

Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos

Chapter 1: Invasion Force

Author's Note: No, I do not own any part of Warcraft, whether it is Warcraft 1,2, or 3. This is my version of Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos (note: this is written before the game has come out, I am getting all information from blizzard's beta version guide, so if this information becomes inaccurate when the real game comes out, forgive me!)

The humidity was terrible. The Goblins didn't mind the heat created by the humidity at all, but their noses truly disagreed with its effects on the undead army. The smell of rotting corpses ran rampant throughout all the zeppelins, even though the undead troops did not show any sign of decay. The Zeppelins had traveled 2 months from Northrend, and to their relief had spotted the southern swampy Azerotheian coast. Lucky for them, the undead army didn't require food. This allowed the zeppelins to travel much lighter, and therefore faster. Even through the puffy white cloud they were hovering in, they could see the sun would set soon. The Zeppelins required the night to rush the scourge army into the Black Morass without any detection by the humans.

A large and dark figure opened the trapdoor leading from the lower decks of the air ship. The rancid odor spreading fiercely with the trapdoor open, the goblins motioned for the figure to hurry out and close the door, but it paid no attention to their hand gestures. The creature coming out was around 8 feet tall. Its skin was white as snow, and eyes dark like two black holes. Behind its head, large purple wings are unfolding with every step the creature takes onto the upper deck. The creature's body is covered in a black armor, only ending at its hands, and the soles of its feet. From the hands, five fingers, each ending in a 6 inch black claw, seem constantly posed to fend off any aggressor. The feet of the creature are similar to those of a horse, except each one ends at a sharp hooked point as if from a bird's talon.

 The largest of the three goblins manning the zeppelin steps forward with caution toward to creature, he opens his mouth as if to speak, but then backs down. The creature opens its mouth and a bellowing demonic voice spews from its tongue, "How long until our strike force lands in the Black Morass?" 

"Not much longer, great Lord Bershzul! We wait for the cover of night to hide your glorious army from the naive humans, then we shall swoop down like silent owls and drop you off safely in the swamps of sorrow!" the largest goblin spoke with much fear in his voice. 

"I want no tricks from your kind, Carzyll! If you happen to drop us off into a trap, you and the rest of your goblin friends will become part of my undead strike force, and the only thing you will be leading is a mining operation in Northrend!" Lord Bershzul bellowed. The other two goblins huddled in the rear of the Zeppelin, as far from Lord Bershzul as they could. 

"No tricks! No tricks! There shall be no fooling around with you, o great Dread Lord of the Scourge! No Lord Bershzul, no human-dealers are we; you shall be landed in a safe and secluded location I promise! I promise!" Carzyll said very frightened, but with a big toothy grin on his face in an attempt to cover it. Lord Bershzul nodded, and took a seat at the front of the Zeppelin.

Nightfall came quickly, yet it seemed to not come soon enough for the goblins and their enhanced sense of smell. As soon as the last ray of light disappeared over the horizon, the zeppelins hurried from the cloud, and dove down to hug the sea. They continued flying low, almost touching the peaks of the ocean's waves, until the Azerothian Coast was right in front of them. They pulled up slightly, as not to hit any of the small swamp trees. Carzyll took out a telescope, and looked around for a suitable landing stop. They flew for hours attempting to find a clearing of sorts in this seemingly endless swamp, and finally their wishes came true. There was an area of scorched land, where the vegetation had been burned back long ago and didn't dare to return. Also, they could see where the humans had constructed a gold mine shaft before the war started, perhaps the Scourge to use this in their invasion plans if it still contained the precious metal.

Carzyll took two flags and waved them in patterns to alert the other zeppelins they found a landing space and it's location. The fleet lands on the scorched land easily, and the goblins couldn't be happier to get this rancid, putrid army out of their airships. 

Lord Bershzul stands up from his position at the front, and walks toward the makeshift plank that would be used to depart from the vessel. The Dread Lord hops over the side of the zeppelin, spreads its wings and floats to the ground. From the lower decks, the invasion force surfaces from the Zeppelins and exit via the plank. What appear to be human males come walking down the planks in ceremonial robes. The robes are black with purple silk laced on the inside. The robes cover their whole bodies, only showing their hands and faces. Ancient runes are written in white all over the robes, and a purple scarf of sorts covers the mouths of each of them. Their eyes are white and pupil less, and their skin is of a very light tan color, not quite the human skin tone, but not white either. 

They were the first to come down, followed by the creatures the goblins had smelled along the entire journey. These creatures stand at around 5 feet tall. They are hunched over, and appear to walk that way all the time. They have purple metal armor covering their wrists and their backs. Protruding from their metal armor on their backs are large white spikes and their spinal columns. These creatures lack any kind of muscular or skin tissue, except for what allows their eyes and jaws to move. Their eyes are the same as the robed ones, white and pupil less. Their hands however have four claws, each around four inches long. Also, the hands lack finger bones except for knuckle joints that allow the claws to bend. Their feet are hoofed, and end at a sharp point at the toe. Some of them appear to have greased black hair coming from their heads, while others are completely bald. The last of these creatures to come out of the zeppelins carry stone statues of grotesque figures. These statue creatures have bat-like faces, except for what appears to be like a black Mohawk between their long and narrow ears. Their mouths are open revealing small but sharp teeth. They have large wings covering most of their bodies, except for the feet. The feet each have a metal band protecting their ankles, and each foot has two toes, each measuring eight inches in length. 

"Ghouls! Be careful with those gargoyles! If one of them is harmed, I will have all your heads feed to the abominations back home! After you finish unloading them, start harvesting wood! Acolytes! Start corrupting the gold mine over there and summon a necropolis on the double! I want this camp setup before dawn!" commanded Lord Bershzul. The Dread Lord smiled at its army, it knew the invasion had begun exactly as Ner'Zhul had planned it.


	3. The River Battle

Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos

Chapter 2: The River War

Disclaimer: Same as others 

Author's Note: I cannot stress enough that if you have either not played Warcraft 3 or read the other chaps, read the other chapters!!! If you don't, confusion will flood into your mind, and I don't like confused readers because that leads to flames in reviews. On that note, flames are meant to cook food, not to cook authors and fanfics. I don't mind constructive criticism; in fact I gladly accept it. For those who have reviewed the prologue and Chapter 1, I thank you because without those reviews this chapter would never exist! Don't forget to review, and I hope you enjoy!

          The smell of gunpowder filled the air. Dwarven Riflemen aimed their guns in anticipation. "FIRE AND DUCK!" yelled the Captain of the group. The Dwarves responded by firing in unison, and throwing themselves back into their makeshift mud trench. A few seconds later, cannons boomed from multiple yards in front of them, and the whistling cannon balls smashed twelve feet behind them, the ground erupting in flames. The Dwarves reloaded and fired once again into the distance. 

"Captain, the mortar teams were suppose to have arrived 6 days ago, if they don't arrive now, the Orcs will escape down the river and into the Great Sea." Said one of the Dwarves in a scratchy voice, gun power found its way into his lungs long before. 

"I am aware of the failure of our reinforcements to arrive, Buradin. You don't have to remind me every 2 hours. If the Orcs escape, they could reform the horde under their new Warchief. Thrall knows all of our tricks; this new sophisticated horde will be more deadly then before. That is why we must prevent them from regaining their past numbers. The Alliance and our people have sacrificed enough, and the only way to end it is to eradicate the Horde now and forever. When did I tell you to stop firing?! Those ships must be destroyed!" exclaimed the Captain. 

"Yes Sir!" the Dwarves responded, and fired another round at the small fleet. As usual, the Juggernaughts and Destroyers returned fire, this time hitting only 8 feet in front of the trench. 

"Move down if you want to see tomorrow!" yells. The Dwarves quickly fire one more round, and crawl further down the trench for their lives. 

After crawling about 15 feet from their past positions, they hear the next bombardment hit. After securing their new position, they turn and find their last outpost on the trench was nothing more then a crater now. The troops prepare for fire another round, when the Captain commands 

"Crawl to the bridge, we won't accomplish anything here." The Dwarves nod, then one of the rifles misfires and shoots straight into the air. 

"CRAWL NOW!" The Captain yells and crawls with all his strength. Two Dwarves freeze from shock of the misfire, and don't keep up with the group. The Captain flaps his hands frantically to get them moving, then the next round from the ships hits. Dust blinds the group, and when it clears the two frightened Dwarves are nowhere to be seen. 

          After crawling for 15 minutes, the riflemen jump out of the trench and line up next to a bridge. The Captain comes out last and trips over a boulder in the black of night. He falls and rolls toward a 20-foot drop into the river. His troops grab him before he reaches the edge, and help him up. The Captain stands and pushes them away, 

"Everyone but Buradin put their gun powder into pouches. After that, strap them to the bridge's main poles." The command is taken in swiftly, and Buradin stands quietly. 

"Buradin, spread all the gun powder you have over the bridge, leave enough for one shot." The Captain snaps. Buradin quickly concentrates on the task. The Captain takes out a spyglass and looks up river. He notices the fleet of 4 Juggernaughts, 10 destroyers, and 12 transports have advanced down the river almost as fast as his troops crawled.

          "Where are those mortar teams?! King Teranus must know that riflemen are no chance against Orc warships. We need cannons to fight cannons, not simple rifles. I doubt they realize that the Horde will settle somewhere out of our reach and return to conquer us all!" The Captain thought. After preparations, Buradin fires his lost shot at the bridge, and the troops duck as a wave of heat erupts from the exploding bridge. Using the spyglass, the Captain sees the remnants of the bridge successfully dammed the river. 

"Good job men! We can only hope the Orcs will crash into the ruble, otherwise they will be free to escape. Everyone back to the trench, we must make every effort to ensure the Orcs don't see the dam or us".

          The night sky lit up like day. "What the hell!?" the Captain asks. The troops look up and see a flare hanging over the trenches. He sees the 4 trenches. He notices the fourth, third, and second trenches are full of riflemen, but the first trench seems to have different dwarves. He notices they are shorter, and some of them have long red beards instead of white. 

One of the troops yells, "Our mortar team brethren have arrived! We can finally stop the fleet!" The Captain's hopes rise, then he realizes where the flare came from. The first and second trenches explode in fury with mud and dust filling the air as the entire Orcish fleet bombards them. The troops' hopes go up in smoke along with their mortar team reinforcements.

          The dust cloud from the last cannon round reaches the group's position. 

The Captain hears something trudging through the mud and commands, "Halt and reveal yourselves!" The plotting of feet stops and voices respond 

"We are the only survives of your reinforcements. The two of us and a cracked mortar."

          "Finally, what took you Dwarves so long? You and your fellow teams were supposed to have arrived six days ago!"

          "We encountered some problems, trolls raided our caravan, and it took us two days to recover the supplies that were spread all over the roads and reorganize."

          "At least you two made it, do you think your cannon can still fire with the crack in it?"

          "Yes, if we cover it in some solid rocks, they should be able to stabilize and fill the crack. There is a chance of a misfire, we attempted to clear some rocks out of the mortar, but some have been fused to the metal. I say we have a 40% chance of it firing correctly." One of the team members responded. The dust clearing, the Captain motions for the team to come and setup. Some of the riflemen are sent to find boulders, while the team attempts to clear the rest of the debris out of the mortar. The riflemen return with large granite rocks, and cover the mortar with them. As one of the Dwarves loads the mortar with a shot, the other calculates the closest Juggernaught's distance, and what trajectory to use. He motions to the other member, and he puts rocks under the mortar to raise it. After careful repositioning, the Dwarf with the spyglass motions for the rest to step back. 

"FIRE!" he yells, and the other dwarf lights the fuse leading toward the inner mortar chamber.

          "Warchief! I saw a large explosion just 30 feet down river, and heard some screams that sounded like Dwarves." The heavily scarred Grunt informed the extremely muscular Orc. 

Thrall yelled to the crew of the Juggernaught, "Fire a flare down river, if any mortar teams survived our bombardments, we must destroy them now before they kill us!" Two sailors turned the flare cannon at the front of the ship down river, loaded, and fired a flare. The ground beneath lit up. Thrall observed the remnants of a cannon with two Dwarves half buried under rocks near by the cannon pieces. He also saw a group of riflemen and a Human Captain running further downstream. While turning to give orders, he spots the rubbish from the bridge explosion. 

"Open the ports for the front cannons, I want the riflemen troops to be killed, and then the debris cleared!" Thrall orders. A line of grunts conveys the order to the lower decks. 6 doors are opened form the front of the ship, and cannons are moved to the entrance. One Grunt standing in front of the flare cannon conveys the coordinates of the moving troops, and the cannons move accordingly. After calculation, the cannons fire their explosive rounds. The rounds are moved by the wind and hit the riverside beside the riflemen. The riverside caves in, and the riflemen along with their captain fall into the deep river. 

The cannons reload and fire their last explosive round into the water beside the collapsed riverside. Bodies float to the top, and remain motionless. "I want all cannons to fire, front cannons clear the debris, and side ones shell the trenches!" Thrall commands. A peon sitting in the crow's nest of the Juggernaught uses flag signals to communicate the order to bombard to all the ships. All cannons open fire, and the riversides become massive craters, smoke rising fast from the collapsed trenches. The front cannons open fire, and the debris is broken up and floats down the river. 

"Our victory is almost assured men, continue to bombard, if we come into further danger, we can return to our camp upstream! Use all ammunition to destroy the riverside!" Orders Thrall. The ships slowly make their way into the mouth of the Great Sea, leaving a mutilated river in their fight for freedom. "Finally, we can search for a new homeland, the large island of Undermine should lie southwest of here. We shall settle and establish a new Orcish Kingdom there. Only then can the humans respect that we are a permanent species on this world!" Thrall says. 

After a week of fighting, the fleet has made its way out of Human Territory. The Undead begin to setup their base unknowingly, preparing for their first step in the invasion of the Human Lands. Will the humans be able to repel the Undead Army, and will the Orcs be successful in the settlement of the large island Continent of Undermine? Stay tuned to find out! Don't forget to review!


	4. Delay

Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos

Chapter 3: Delays

Disclaimer: Same as the rest 

Author's Note: Once again I cannot stress it enough to read the other chapters or become hopelessly lost. Constructive Criticism is great! (Take a look at some of the reviews if you do not understand), but flames are meant to cook my food. I hope you enjoy this next installment, and for all who have pointed out critical errors (Birdie and others), thank you for that and please continue to point them out! Please do not forget to Review!

          "Bah! The putrid smell of life! Has a gold mine been located yet, acolyte?" grumbles Lord Bershzul. 

          "No, sire, we have yet to locate a gold mine. According to our maps, there should be two human encampments just north of this last marsh. I believe the closest of the two is a days march ahead of us." the acolyte replies. Lord Bershzul shakes his head in disappointment. His dark eyes peer into the dark green waters of the marsh. He puts one of his claws into the water, and fills his palm with it. His hand moves up toward his face, and he drinks the salty water. 

          "One day, all the water on this planet will be like this, so salty that nothing could survive, then our conquest and purging of this world will be complete." Lord Bershzul thinks to himself. A group of 8 ghouls and a necromancer come through the marsh trees from the north, and trudge through the salt water to reach Lord Bershzul. 

          "Kel'Thuzad! What news do you bring? Hopefully your short expedition has found us an abandoned gold mine." Says Lord Bershzul in a cold voice. The small group pull themselves out of the marsh, and the necromancer brushes out various plant materials from his red and purple robe. The necromancer's skin is extremely gray, and a long white beard hangs from his chin. Slightly covering is glowing yellow eyes is the skull of a long dead bull. A gnarled stick with a bright glowing spark at the tip of it brightens the area as it rests in the necromancer's right hand.

          "I am sorry to report Lord Bershzul that we did not locate any gold mine along the northern side of this marsh. I did, however, feel two immensely strong fields north of the marsh, both magical in nature," Kel'Thuzad stated and pointed toward a mountain to the far north of the marsh, "The stronger of the two emanated from that mountain's peak, the other seemed to be just north of the closest human settlement, but much farther east then the mountain." Lord Bershzul rubbed his chin, and then entered a nearby tent. A few minutes later he emerged with a map in his right hand. He stood at the edge of the marsh and examined the map. He looked constantly between the map and the mountain, looking more puzzled each time. He looks at a 5-digit number in the right hand corner of the map, and his eyes flare up.

          "You fools! This map is over a millennia old, and you expect us to use this?! All these mines listed here have been exhausted from the two Human-Orcish Wars, and that mountain in the distance hadn't been discovered when this map was printed! The only thing this map has correct is the proportion of this one marsh in how far the two Human Settlements are! Where did you find this map?!" Lord Bershzul asks with fury in his voice. 

The acolyte standing beside him examines the map, and notices the date in the right hand corner to be 1,200- the year the Human Empire of Arathor was established. He bows his head in submission to the infuriated Dread Lord, and answers in a low voice, "We found it in a sinking chest about 7 days from our current position, sire. Since we had only basic directions of when this swamp ended, we felt this map could assist us in finding the first two Human Settlements." Lord Bershzul crumbles the map into a ball, speaks words from a long lost language, and burns the map within his closed palm. 

"Acolyte, you will have to make up for your failure if you ever hope to advance in my army! You will take these eight ghouls and identify what that mountain is, and if there is any gold mines on it! NOW MOVE OUT BEFORE I HAVE THE GHOULS DEVOUR YOUR FLESH!" the Dread Lord commands. The acolyte bows quickly, then trudges through the marsh with the eight ghouls as fast as he can.

"Kel'Thuzad, you will come with me. We will investigate this other magical presence within this Black Morass. Go gather the remaining ghouls, acolytes, and gargoyles. We will setup camp around this magical site after we find it." Orders the Dread Lord. Kel'Thuzad bows in command and rushes off to relay the command. Lord Bershzul walks into the dark waters of the marsh to cool himself off. He ducks underwater and takes in several gulps of the putrid salty water to refresh himself. After he emerges from the marsh, he follows Kel'Thuzad as the invasion force stumbles through the plant life and mud hidden under the murky waters. After several hours of marching northeast from the northern shore of the last marsh, the invasion force reaches what appears to be a large hole in the ground. 

"I can feel the arcane energies flowing throughout this place, they seem to be a residue of some long destroyed artifact," the necromancer states. Lord Bershzul walks toward the edge of the large crater-like hole, and looks down. He can clearly see the hole is twenty-five feet deep. In the center are mangled black rocks. He motions with his hand to the ghouls, and they run and jump into the hole. Tumbling as they hit the bottom, they quickly recover and begin to construct a makeshift staircase with rocks near the edge of the hole. Thirty minutes later, the rest of the forces descend into the hole, and the 19 acolytes are sent to examine the black rocks in the center of the hole. After observing the acolytes doing their job correctly and sending the ghouls to patrol the area around the hole, the Dread Lord enters the tent where the Gargoyle statues were being stored. 

"Arise, flying pets of the Lich King. I require your assistance." Lord Bershzul commands. The statue's eyes glow a yellowish-white color, and the folded wings begin to move. The muscles of the Gargoyles begin to expand and contract as the stiffness wears off. After several minutes of stretching, the Gargoyles listen patiently for the Dread Lord's next orders. 

"I need you nine to go inform our expedition at the mountain of our new base," Lord Bershzul instructs and then points at the remaining Gargoyle," and I want you to scout the nearby human encampment of Stonard!" The Gargoyles screech in response and waddle outside the tent. Once outside they sniff the air and look at the setting sun to get their directional bearings, then the large group goes airborne toward the mountain in the northwest, while the remaining Gargoyle flies southwest to the Stonard. Lord Bershzul smiles as his pets mindlessly obey his every command, but his thoughts are interrupted when an acolyte comes to give him a report.

"Your Unholyness, we believe this is the site of the Dark Portal. The dimensional rift that brought the Orcs into Azeroth, this is what remains of the portal after the Humans destroyed it in the second war. We agree that we can reconstruct it if needed," the acolyte reports.

"Good, I want the new portal to be twice as large in proportions to the original, this site will be useful in bringing the Burning Legion in Azeroth one again. Get to work on it immediately!" the Dread Lord responds. The acolyte nods and returns to the pile of ruble. 

The next morning, the patrolling ghouls report seeing two flying figures approaching their position. Lord Bershzul exits his tent and notices the figures coming from the northwest.  "Hhhhmm, they appear to be some of my Gargoyles, but why only two? They always stay in their pack," the Dread Lord thinks to himself. A few minutes later the Gargoyles arrive with 2 ghouls and an acolyte, all seem badly injured.

"What has happened to all of you? Acolyte, what did you find on that mountain?!" Lord Bershzul demands.

In a low voice, the acolyte answers, "Sire, we found multiple crevices filled with gold mines scattered throughout the mountain. We believed that it would be the perfect spot for our main base camp. I choose the highest crevice we had found and setup the various bones around the mines in order to haunt them. After your Gargoyles informed me of your new base camp, I attempted the summoning, but the spirits rejected all of the 20 mines. I became very confused, and led the ghouls and Gargoyles into one of the mines near the entrance to the crevice. About halfway down the mind, we ran into what appeared to be a wall of dark red rock. The ghouls attempted to clear it, but their claws could not pierce the substance. After about five minutes of attempting to dig through the rocks, a giant yellow eye opened from the side of the rock wall. We realized then that this was no wall, but a dragon. We fled from the mine as fast as we could, but the dragon hunted us down until only the five of us were left, and then it returned to its underground lair. I am still confused, sire, I have known of only five dragon flights, and none of them were as dark of a red as this one." The acolyte then pulled a piece of wood with something carved on it from his torn robe. "I found this in the crevice where the dragon's lair was, I was hoping you could read what was written on it," The acolyte said in despair. Lord Bershzul took the piece of wood from the acolyte and examined it. After looking at it for several minutes, he was astonished by what it said.

"Black Rock Spire! That mountain is Black Rock Spire! The capitol of the Orcish Horde when it invaded Azeroth is that mountain! I cannot believe this, but why would there be dragons in the mountain now? Dark red dragons, there is only one dragon flight that is red and they are bright red like the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza. This is terrible news, I must inform Lord Archimonde of this delay in our plans," the Dread Lord thought to himself.

Why are there dragons on Black Rock Spire? Are these dark red dragons members of a new dragon flight? Will the Undead ever find a suitable gold mine, and have the Orcs reached Undermine safely? All of these questions and many more will be answered in the next chapter! Please do not forget to write a review!


End file.
